A Test Of Friendship
by Quanokark42
Summary: A short story I made a long time ago. Whilst hanging out with her friend Millia Steller, Estellise Yoffie quickly notices that her usually perky friend isn't acting like how she usually does and that it likely has to do something with what Millia wants to tell her, later on. Once the time comes, their friendship may end up broken or become something more. Done in first-person.
It was a fine Saturday afternoon for my friend and I. My name is Estellise Yoffie and my friend is Millia Steller. Earlier, my friend asked me if I wanted to hang out with her, speaking in her usually cheerful tone. However, my tan blonde friend's voice suddenly became solemn when she mentioned that she needed to tell me something important, later on. Millia certainly sounded serious when she stated that.

At around 4:00PM, we went to the park and sat at a bench after Millia got our favourite kinds of ice cream, blueberry for herself and chocolate for me. I quickly noticed that my usually playful friend was being quiet and slowly eating her ice cream which is odd since she usually talks a lot and eats her food very quickly.

Also, I know it's silly but I'll admit that I tend to get ice cream on my nose once or twice whenever I have a piece of frozen desert and if Millia was with me when that happens, she'd tease me about it before taking it off with one of her fingers and place the small bit of sorbet into her mouth. Today, Millia didn't do any of that. Not only was I curious about my friend's sudden change of behaviour, I was also worried. Did something happen to Millia? Perhaps the important subject my blonde friend had yet to speak about linked to how she was acting?

After we finished our frozen desserts, Millia began to speak in that solemn tone she spoke in a few hours ago. "So, I guess you're wondering what I wanted to speak about to you, Estelle." I nodded to answer whilst playing with a curl of my hair, twirling it around with my index finger of my left hand. "Well, d-do you remember all the times I've teased you?" I easily noticed Millia's small stammer and I do remember the times she teased me.

The memories included her calling me "cute" on multiple occasions, mentioning that my shy and geeky personality alongside my long black hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin added to my "moe" traits. I blushed every time she praised me but who wouldn't when complimented like that? There was also a few times she got close to me, including putting an arm around my shoulders and hugging me from behind. Sometimes, she would mention that she was just kidding around. For some reason, I now get the feeling that she actually wasn't.

"Y-Yeah." I said. Millia looked away from me whilst fiddling with her thumbs. I wonder if this is what I sort of look like when I'm acting shy.

"To tell you the truth, when I said I was just "kidding around," I actually wasn't…T-Though I was for the first few times… The more we get along, my feelings about you started to change… At first, you were just another friend of mine, but then, you became my best friend and then a few weeks ago…" Millia paused for a bit after stating that last sentence.

"Millia, w-what are you trying to say?" I asked, attempting to get an answer that I might already know. Millia gave her answer after a small sigh.

"I think I'm in love with you…" Millia may have said that in a low whisper, but I managed to hear it clearly. Needless to say, I was very shocked to hear these words coming out of my best friend's mouth and they were directed at me, no less.

"Y-You love me?" I managed to ask. Millia nodded, an upset look still on her face.

"I know this is all sudden and unexpected, but I wanted to tell you my true feelings. I knew you might not feel the same way, so I thought it was best to tell you now rather than never." Millia said, still talking in that quiet tone she'd rarely ever speak in.

Right now, I didn't know how to react. Being told that your best friend of the same gender has fallen head over heels for you is a lot to take in. Also, I was aware that what I say next could end up ruining our friendship, which is something I really don't want to lose. When I turned to see Millia, she looked away from me, presumably thinking that I was looking at her with disgust. But really, I was looking at her with a small smile.

"I don't mind, Millia. You being gay doesn't change who you really are. I may not…" I paused with a small blush before continuing. Millia turned to me after my beat. "Like you that way, but I still see you as my best friend." After I was done speaking, Millia couldn't do anything but look at me for a couple of seconds. After about one quarter of a minute passed, Millia smiled as tears of joy streamed down from her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, Estelle." Millia was about to hug me, but stopped herself, thinking that would make me uncomfortable after knowing her sexuality. However, I opened my arms up, showing that I was fine with it and in response, she wrapped her arms around me. After she finished hugging me, Millia wiped away her tears whilst having that smirk of hers on lips and spoke in that carefree tone I've known her for. "Look at me, acting all dramatic. I think a visit to the arcades outta get me 100% back to my cheery self!"

I gave my agreement with a nod and we began to walk to the arcades, together. I was a bit amazed at how Millia quickly went back to how she generally acts after admitting she was homosexual, though I think that was for the better. There's nothing wrong with liking the same gender and there should be no reason as to why your friendship with anyone should end with this knowledge.

* * *

This was a story I had to make at school a LONG time ago. I didn't know why I hadn't uploaded this earlier, but I guess it's better now than never. If you want, you can leave a review and more importantly, I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
